L'Éclat de Lune
by RavenneLetha
Summary: Malgré ses origines nébuleuses, malgré sa destinée qui aurait été toute autre si on ne l'avait pas trouvée sur cette Lune ravagée, elle est devenue Jedi. Réputée pour ses capacités exceptionnelles et son esprit réfléchi, elle est devenue plus qu'une simple amie aux yeux d'Obi Wan Kenobi. Pendant bien des années, c'est elle qu'il a cherché. Naitama, l'Ange blanc.
1. Prologue

Prologue : Sur cet astre où la mort est tombée

-56 av BY

Le vaisseau cuirassé Jedi d'un métal brillant parfaitement ciré, emblème fière et fidèle de la République, Galactique se posa sur la petite Lune où les vestiges encore fumant de ce qui semblait être un laboratoire de haute technologie était resté longtemps invisible aux multiples regards de la Galaxie. Cet édifice pourtant sophistiqué qu'aucune oreille attentive n'avait entendu vibrer. Que même les sens des Jedis n'avaient su distingué avant ce jour. Avant que les cris de douleur qui y avaient résonné ne leur parviennent à travers la Force, empreint de désespoir, mais aussi de quelque chose d'autre qu'ils n'avaient pu identifier. Comme un appel, un signe.

C'était une Lune située dans l'Espace sauvage, au-delà de la Bordure Extérieur, dans ce système peu attirant pour les commerçants de toutes sortes qu'était Chrelythium. Peu s'y aventuraient. Il ne représentait aucun intérêt d'un point de vue politique et ses rares habitants n'en avaient cure. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs la raison pourquoi, sur ce satellite où la nature était endormie en permanence sous un filet de givre, un laboratoire tel que celui qu'avaient maintenant sous les yeux les deux Maîtres Jedis avait pu voir le jour et se développer.

Yoda parcouru de regard la végétation maigre, presque surpris que l'air ambiant soit à peu près respirable tellement le panorama semblait désolé. Même les étoiles semblaient plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire dans l'espace infini qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui, témoins muets de tous ces drames qui avaient ravagés les différentes galaxies depuis le début des temps et les ravageraient à jamais, malgré tous les efforts de son Ordre pour maintenir la paix. Ou du moins, la ramener à un niveau convenable.

Ses yeux vifs malgré son grand âge s'attardèrent un instant sur la structure rocheuse qui semblait retenir dans un écrin le petit édifice qui n'avait, de toute évidence, pas été conçu avec un souci d'esthétisme quelconque. Probablement les grands vents qui balayaient parfois la surface de cette Lune avaient-ils servit à façonner cette colline semblable à des serres dans laquelle le laboratoire avait été encastré.

L'atmosphère brumeuse sur laquelle un vieux Soleil jetait une teinte violacée donnait au paysage une aura presque éthérée, colorant les murs autrefois blancs et lisses de reflets presque féériques, donnant aux ruines noircies qui étaient maintenant à portée du Maître Jedi un aspect séculaire alors qu'on devinait pourtant qu'il n'en était rien. La porte magnétique qui en avait protégé l'entrée gisait maintenant par terre devant celle-ci. Le métal avait été lourdement tordu par la déflagration qui avait détruit l'endroit.

Le Maître Jedi dont personne n'osait plus mettre en doute les capacités malgré sa petite taille s'arrêta, enjoignant son compagnon à faire de même. Il soupira et leva la tête vers l'homme chauve à la peau sombre qui lui avait emboîté le pas, l'air préoccupé:

-Y trouver, que croyez-vous que nous allons?

Mace Windu secoua la tête, sondant les entrailles du bâtiment pulvérisé par une source dont ils ignoraient l'origine.

-Nous avons été incapables d'émettre quelque supposition que ce soit, jusqu'à présent. Et je ne peux en formuler, même en cet instant. Je sens un relent de vie habiter l'endroit, mais il est faible. Très faible.

Cela remontait à quelques jours à peine. Une vision, une impression d'horreur avait envahi l'esprit de chaque Jedi : jeune comme vieux, puissant comme passif, attentionné ou non. Il y avait senti le chagrin, le tourment, le désespoir, chaque émotion que le côté obscur était capable de produire, exacerbées à leur apogée.

Puis, un étonnant paradoxe s'était opposé aux hurlements de douleur qui se répercutaient dans leurs esprits : un son cristallin semblable à un chant, un appel. Une mélopée inidentifiable dont l'auteur pouvait aussi bien être un homme qu'une femme, comme un chœur antique qui les appelait au loin, dans cet endroit reculé, au-delà de l'influence de la République, dans ce recoin de la Galaxie ignoré de tous. Ils y avaient vu la mort, un grand nombre de morts, mais aussi des vies qui tranquillement s'étiolaient, qui s'envolaient comme les pétales des fleurs l'automne venu. Ce chant les guidait vers eux, vers la source de sa mélodie, vers ses vies qui méritaient qu'on les sauve.

Mais on ne savait pas quoi d'autre on trouverait sur cette Lune qui ne portait aucun nom officiel, que les cartographes avaient parfois désigné comme Moonshine, l'Éclat lunaire, à cause de cette brume lavande qui l'enveloppait d'un aspect particulier. Les Jedis ne connaissaient alors que cet élément de son panorama, cet élément de ce que pouvait bien être cet astre où, pour une raison qu'ils savaient tous placée intentionnellement dans leurs esprits, il pressait d'intervenir.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la principale raison pourquoi le Grand Maître Jedi Yoda choisit lui-même de faire ce voyage dont l'insu était plus qu'incertaine, accompagné seulement d'un des Maîtres Jedis en qui il avait le plus confiance au jugement. Bien qu'honoré de ce choix, Mace Windu, à son habitude, n'en avait rien laissé paraître, et s'était focalisé sur cette mission dont il ignorait jusqu'au but, connaissant seulement la motivation. Cet écho implacable qui avait envahi ses pensées et qui les hantaient depuis.

Le trajet jusqu'à cette destination voilée par les mystères avait été silencieux. Perdus dans le souvenir du léger chaos qui avait suivi cet évènement inexplicable : les pleurs des plus jeunes novices, les questionnements aussi divers que difficiles à définir des Chevaliers Jedis; ce signal que la Force même semblait les pousser à suivre, ce sentiment d'oppression puis cette certitude qu'il était de leur devoir d'agir, les deux Maîtres Jedis avaient tenté de se préparer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Méditant pendant la plus grande partie du voyage. Ils avaient analysé, se repassant mentalement en boucle, les quelques images que cet appel leur avait fait entrevoir.

L'environnement. Les murs d'un blanc immaculé, aseptisé comme on en retrouvait dans les hôpitaux renommé de chaque système solaire. En arrière-plan, des individus de diverses races en sarraus de coupe sévère consultaient des données diffusées par un holocron. La langue affichée était inconnue de toute base de données. Peut-être un code secret. Ou un dialecte qu'on avait cru éteint depuis longtemps. Yoda avait pu retrouver des similitudes avec certaines langues parlées il y avait jadis par des sociétés florissantes aujourd'hui éteintes, mais rien de concluant. L'image était trop brève, trop diffuse pour qu'on en tire quoi que ce soit de concret à ce propos. Tout autour de ces scientifiques affairés étaient éparpillés des instruments de haute technologie comme peu de laboratoires pouvaient se vanter d'en posséder. Ce qui rendait l'ensemble encore plus invraisemblable, presque onirique.

L'improbabilité que de telles installations aient existées pendant un temps indéfini sans que la République Galactique en ait eu connaissance relevait d'un miracle irréel et inquiétant.

Et, à peine la certitude était-elle admise que cette image que la Force leur transmettait était bien celle d'un laboratoire, sentait-on l'image se déformer, exploser sous une déflagration qui, sans même qu'on ne la voit, retentissait de puissance et de colère. Que pouvaient bien être les évènements qui s'étaient réellement déroulés sur la petite Lune? D'où provenait cet appel à la mélodie angoissante et belle à la fois qui avait guidés les deux Maîtres Jedis jusque-là?

Cet amas de métaux en ruine d'où s'échappaient une multitude de câbles électriques crépitants encore alimentés par les nombreuses éoliennes placées sur le sommet de la crête rocheuse leur en révélait bien peu et ne répondait à aucune question, en amenant même maints autres.

Se tournant vers Mace, Yoda hocha résolument la tête. Le temps des questionnements étaient terminés. Ils partaient maintenant quérir les réponses qu'ils étaient venus chercher, résoudre ce mystère opaque. Avec un regard sombre, mais résolu, Mace emboîta le pas au Grand Maître, n'ayant encore aucune théorie tangible quant à ce qu'ils trouveraient au sein des décombres.

À peine avaient-ils franchi ce qui demeurait du seuil autrefois étanche qu'ils sentirent les relents encore brûlant du Côté Obscur, de cette énergie sombre imparable qui avait dévasté tout sans discernement dans une zone étrangement restreinte et contrôlée. Ils s'arrêtèrent, tous deux ébranlés par ces ondes négatives qui les assaillaient, par la rémanence des cris et de la souffrance qui éclataient partout autour. Comme s'ils avaient pénétré dans une poche temporelle où la mémoire de ce moment resterait à jamais gravée.

Se concentrant au-delà de ces impressions négatives qui semblaient vouloir le ronger, se laissant guider par la Force, Yoda observa un instant ces murs entièrement carbonisés de l'intérieur; les équipements qui n'étaient plus que des squelettes de métal dépouillés de toute fonction, de tout espoir de reprendre l'usage qu'ils auraient pu accomplir auparavant; les droides, autant médicaux que destinés à des fonctions plus scientifiques ou quotidiennes, avaient subi le même sort.

De chaque côté, des masses informes qui avaient dû être des bureaux destinés à la consultation documentaire et aux expériences de base se comptaient par dizaine. Devant eux, un long corridor laissait encore deviner les structures qui devaient avoir délimité des salles de recherches avancées compte tenu des instruments impressionnants qui gisaient par terre, désarticulés et carbonisés dans leur totalité. Et, des occupants des lieux, il ne restait aucune trace, comme s'ils avaient été sublimés lors de la tragédie pour laquelle le laboratoire avait été le théâtre.

Tout était noir, taché par des cendres dont la cause était plus que jamais imprécise.

Dans ce cadre désolé, Mace Windu, l'âme opprimée par les dizaines de hurlements réclamant d'être secouru, ces complaintes anonymes qui résonneraient à jamais sous ce ciel aux étoiles blafardes, entrepris de rechercher quelque holocron encore utilisable que ce soit. Une caméra de surveillance, une ancienne étude, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu les mettre sur la piste de cet évènement insensé, de la raison pour laquelle il avait tant affecté les membres de l'Ordre. Pourquoi l'avait-il ressenti avec une telle intensité?

Alors que son compagnon s'affairait à peut-être découvrir un quelconque indice de ce que, même en son épicentre, ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre, Yoda s'avança lentement dans le long corridor qui s'enfonçait jusque sous la colline semblable à des griffes qui s'effritait légèrement au-dessus des débris de ce laboratoire dont ils ignoraient encore tout il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il laissait la Force l'envahir, éclairer chacun de ses pas, l'amener là où il devrait se rendre.

Il pénétra dans la toute dernière pièce au fond du bâtiment, la seule dont les murs étaient demeurés un tant soit peu intacts. Il resta là quelques instants, à observer ce spectacle aussi étonnant qu'incompréhensible, interdit. Ne sachant comment interpréter les informations qui lui étaient délivrées, comment analyser ce qui s'offrait à son esprit pourtant aguerri.

Tout en refermant la main sur la multitude d'éclats du seul holocron dont la possibilité d'être reconstitué n'était pas perdue, Mace sentit le trouble qui avait surgit dans l'être même du Grand Maître Jedi, une émotion aussi rare qu'inquiétante. Ramassant en vitesse ce qui devait être le seul indice utilisable récolté lors de cette mission, il saisit son sabre-laser d'une main et en fit jaillir le redoutable flux mauve qui lui était propre, se sentant immédiatement rassuré au contact du métal que l'air hiémal de la Lune avait refroidi. Il se précipita vers l'endroit où se tenait Yoda, toujours concentré sur cet objet et son contenu insensé.

Là, au centre de ce qui devait avoir été une grande salle médicale, flottant dans ce qui semblait être une immense cuve à bacta, un minuscule être dont le corps était relié à des récepteurs de toutes sortes pour la plupart non fonctionnels flottait, endormi. Une fissure le long du réservoir faisait tranquillement s'échapper le liquide qui, on aurait dit, reproduisait le liquide amniotique de la plupart des mammifères. Le petit être ne bougeait pas, insensible aux stimuli extérieur, luttant pour sa propre survie. Ses signes vitaux étaient faibles. C'était cet infime éclat de vie que Maître Windu avait décelée avant d'entrer dans l'établissement aux allures cataclysmiques.

S'approchant lentement de cette étrange découverte, Yoda sentit lien ténu avec la Force émaner de ce qu'il constata être une fillette qui ne devait pas encore avoir un an. Ses longs cheveux pâles, d'une couleur indéfinissable à travers le liquide d'un blanc-bleuté, flottaient autour d'elle. Tout comme sa peau qui semblait presque transparente dans cette cuve éclairée faiblement par un néon blafard placé sous le socle. Ses traits étaient ceux d'une humaine, mais ils laissaient transparaître une grâce atypique, une noblesse singulière chez une enfant si jeune.

Derrière lui, le Maître Jedi reconnu pour ses capacités de combattants exceptionnelles, laissa ce don particulier qu'il possédait évaluer ce miraculé improbable qui flottait devant eux dans cette cuve de survie. Il ferma les yeux, laissant se présenter à lui les diverses points critiques qui morcelleraient la vie de ce petit être qui ne semblait pas encore avoir vu la lumière du jour, qui ne semblait pas encore être né tout-à-fait. C'était un parcours tranquille où de multiples embranchements semblaient tous mener vers le même flot paisible, tel une rivière se jetant dans l'océan, des flots doux et tempérés. Toutefois, déviant de ce courant serein, un immense point de rupture, qu'il n'était possible d'emprunter qu'à partir de quelques minces embranchements qui se brisaient à mesure qu'il ne les détaillait, disparaissant à jamais dans le gouffre des possibles qui ne seraient plus, un point de rupture qui semblait absorber toute lumière, condamner ce petit être au pire des destins, rompait le tableau en apparence si pur.

-Que ce soit elle qui ait provoqué tout ceci, croyez-vous cela possible? Questionna Yoda, voyant son compagnon passer une main songeuse sur son crâne chauve.

Ce dernier réfléchit un instant, parcourant une dernière fois le dédale des points de rupture qui jalonnait l'avenir potentiel de cette enfant avant de se prononcer d'un ton résolu, mais où perçait un certain dépit de ne pouvoir apporter qu'une réponse teintée à cette interrogation :

-Je ne sais pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit le seul survivant de tout l'édifice, il n'émane pas d'elle une puissance suffisante pour provoquer ce genre de désastre d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Et je ne vois en elle aucune possibilité de menace immédiate. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est exactement cette enfant, mais elle ne représente pas à mes yeux une menace immédiate. Toutefois, il n'est pas à exclure que ce qui a provoqué ce drame ne l'ait pas délibérément gardée en vie.

-Pourquoi la garder en vie, dans quel but, croyez-vous, l'a-t-on fait?

Yoda avait déjà pu élaborer plusieurs théories à ce propos, mais il ne souhaitait en considérer aucune avant d'avoir entendu l'opinion de Mace Windu qui lui répondit avec la même réserve qu'il avait manifestée plus tôt :

-Si ce n'est qu'on a l'impression qu'elle est l'objet d'une étude scientifique, je ne sais que penser.

-Ou le résultat de cette expérience, peut-être, est-elle…

Oui, cette possibilité n'était pas à exclure. Rien dans la pièce ne permettait de déterminer clairement quel en avait été l'usage, ni le but.

-Agir vite, nous devons, trancha le vénérable Maître en observant le liquide quitter petit à petit le bassin par la fissure qui avait commencé à s'agrandir. Laisser un être vivant d'apparence innoncent mourir, nous ne pouvons pas. L'amener au Temple et décider avec le Conseil, voilà la solution envisageable.

Il approcha ses doigts griffus du panneau de contrôle presque entièrement arraché qui contrôlait difficilement les divers éléments encore en marche du bassin, arrêtant son geste à mi-chemin. Un petit écriteau numérique dont l'énergie faiblissante y affichait le texte avec juste suffisamment de clarté pour le lire.

-Qu'y a-t-il? s'enquit son confrère en voyant le geste du Maître Jedi soudain se suspendre.

-Le nom de l'expérience dans laquelle cette enfant a été utilisée, je crois avoir trouvé. À moins, que son propre nom, ce soit…

«Naitama»… Dans un ancien dialecte dont le petit extraterrestre à la peau olive connaissait les bases rustiques ce mot signifiait plus ou moins «Ange blanc.» Comme tous les autres éléments qu'ils avaient décelés sur cette Lune, cette information ne vint que s'ajouter à l'immense énigme édifiée par l'ensemble. Il soupira à nouveau. Quelle folie avait porté les desseins des scientifiques qui avaient œuvré dans ces contrées reculées de l'Espace sauvage? Quelles expériences si inadmissibles qu'ils ont dû fuir toute civilisation s'y sont déroulées?

Qu'était cette petite fille? Ils devaient la ramener au Temple Jedi. C'était le seul endroit où ils possédaient la technologie nécessaire pour être en mesure de répondre à cette question. Peut-être…

Yoda activa les touches de la cuve à bacta afin d'en déclencher l'ouverture et libérer le petit être dont il avait pris la peine de vérifier les signes vitaux sur le petit écran un peu brouillé par les flammes qui l'avaient vraisemblablement léché de près. Ils étaient stables. Faibles, mais stables.

Soudain, il fut frappé d'une impression désagréable. Il observa à nouveau les signes vitaux. Ce n'était pas ceux d'un humain en traitement, mais plutôt ceux d'un embryon au dernier stade de développement sur le point de voir le jour. Comme si cette fillette n'était pas encore née, qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire. Si cet édifice avait servi à procéder à des expériences génétiques illégales, cela aurait expliqué à la fois son emplacement géographique et la présence de ce petit être baignant dans un semblant de liquide amniotique.

Le Maître Jedi appuya sur le bouton qui déclencha le mécanisme de vidange de la cuve. L'état précaire de l'instrument fit se déverser une grande quantité de liquide par terre, mais il était encore suffisamment fonctionnel pour que le minuscule corps soit déposé délicatement au fond du réservoir, recueilli par une cavité qui semblait avoir été modelée à cet effet. Les tubes se désunirent doucement les uns après les autres et le masque respiratoire qui l'avait alimentée en oxygène jusque-là fut le dernier à se détacher, révélant la respiration un peu difficile de celle qui aurait probablement dû compléter sa croissance dans ce réservoir, mais dont le destin avait jugé autrement.

Jetant sa cape sur l'être frêle et grelottant à la peau si pâle qu'elle semblait iridescente, Mace Windu l'enveloppa chaudement avant de la lover au creux de ses bras. On avait l'impression qu'elle continuait à dormir, cette fillette plus grande qu'un nouveau-né, mais qui en avait tous les aspects si ce n'avait été de ses longs cheveux argentés encore trempés du liquide gluant qui l'avait vu grandir.

-Nous devrions partir d'ici, Maître Yoda. Probablement cette enfant est-elle la chose la plus près d'une réponse que nous obtiendrons sur ce qui s'est passé ici.

-Une grande réceptivité en la Force, en elle, je ressens, murmura presque Yoda. Mais son avenir, entièrement caché est…

Le petit être émis un son semblable à un gémissement, une plainte étouffée.

-Nous devons faire vite, pressa Mace Windu en jetant un regard soucieux à l'enfant presque immobile. Je ne crois pas qu'elle survivra très longtemps si on ne lui administre pas des soins médicaux rapidement.

Quittant prestement la Lune désolée, les deux Jedis, toujours silencieux, tentant de trouver un sens à ce qu'ils avaient vu là, s'installèrent sommairement pour le voyage de retour qui prit bien peu de temps. L'urgence de cette minuscule vie menacée les pressait d'obtenir une intervention plus approprié que les kits médicaux disponibles sur le cuirassé aussi élégant que rapide.

Les résultats qu'ils obtinrent lors des jours qui suivirent leur retour sur Coruscant -alors que la fillette fut prise en charge par des droïdes médicaux dignes de ce nom qui lui permirent bientôt de faire tout ce qu'un bambin d'une année était en mesure de faire- ces résultats plongèrent le Grand Maître Jedi dans une réflexion difficile. Une réflexion qui devait le conduire à une décision à laquelle il ne pouvait porter aucune certitude. Une décision dont il ignorerait les conséquences jusqu'au moment où elles surviendraient. Bonnes ou mauvaises.

Le mystère s'épaississait chaque jour un peu plus autour de la miraculée de cette Lune dans le système Chrelythium.

Les premières analyses sanguines révélèrent que celle qu'on avait baptisée Naitama Moonshine, faute de ne posséder aucune autre indication en ce sens, possédait un taux déjà impressionnant de midi-chloriens. Toutefois, un autre test, à peine quelques jours plus tard, montra que le taux avait cru quelque peu. Quelques jours plus tard, la même constatation eu lieu. C'était la première fois qu'un tel phénomène était répertorié dans les archives Jedis et aucune explication ne pouvait y être apportée.

Puis, les données concernant son génome furent apportées à Yoda alors qu'il méditait la bonne décision à prendre concernant la jeune Naitama. Alors qu'il les détaillait avec une surprise mitigée, confirmant certains de ses doutes, mais en creusant d'autres, Mace Windu entra dans la petite pièce plongée dans la pénombre et s'assied sur un banc en face de son vieil ami, le visage soucieux, lui-aussi.

-Que nous dit l'analyse génétique? s'informa-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Humaine, Twi'lek, Togruta, même des gènes Zabraks… Posséder un ADN aussi métissé que ne l'est la Galaxie, elle semble. Mais, en plus grande proportion, partage-t-elle celui des Diathims et d'une autre race inconnue.

-Les Diathims, répéta Windu, songeur. Cela explique son apparence. Mais elle ne possède pas les ailes qui leurs sont caractéristiques. Probablement le mélange des gènes a-t-il annulé celui-là. Mais là n'est pas la question. Les analyses de l'holocron que nous avons ramené et que les équipes informatiques ont tenté de remettre en état n'ont pas révélé beaucoup, mais on a tout de même pu en extraire une donnée intéressante. Selon toute vraisemblance, les expériences qui avaient lieu dans ce laboratoire concernaient la Force directement.

Yoda rendit à son collègue un regard soucieux.

-Et la fonction de notre jeune protégée, dans ces expériences, nous ne connaissons pas et ne connaîtrons probablement jamais.

Il s'interrompit, fixant un instant le vide devant lui.

-Que faire, devons-nous? Aucun danger, elle ne semble représenter. Réceptive en la Force, elle est. La prendre comme novice, devrions-nous? Malgré ses origines nébuleuses? Malgré le drame de l'endroit où créée, elle a été?

Ses iris jaunes semblaient plus assurés lorsqu'il les leva à nouveau vers Mace Windu qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et avait analysé ses paroles pour arriver à la même conclusion :

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant en très bas âge. Elle démontre tous les signes typiques des jeunes destinés à suivre la voie de la Force. Et je crois, que si nous suivons son évolution au sein du Temple Jedi, nous serons plus à même de la guider vers la lumière. Je crois possible qu'un jour elle serve les intérêts de la République. Nous ne savons rien de ce laboratoire où elle fut conçue, pas plus que nous connaissons ceux qui y ont été impliqué ou le sont encore. Nous ne pouvons l'abandonner dans un quelconque orphelinat où ses créateurs risqueraient de vouloir la retrouver et risqueraient de pouvoir conclure cette expérience obscure. Ici, au Temple, en tant que novice, en tant que Jedi, elle pourrait s'épanouir dans le côté lumineux et nous pourrons garder un œil sur ce qu'elle devient. Si quoi que ce soit risquait de mal se passait, nous pourrons le prévenir.

-Avec vous, mon ami, d'accord, je suis, opina Yoda.

Ainsi, Naitama Moonshine, novice dont on ignorait jusqu'à la race exacte, à laquelle on ne révéla les origines inexplicables que bien plus tard, rejoignit les rangs des Jedis.

Le Grand Maître Jedi lui rendit visite, dans le petit centre où les apprentis trop jeunes pour suivre les cours de base étaient recueillis avant de commencer leur apprentissage en bonne et due forme. Lorsqu'il rencontra ce regard intelligent, semblable à une émeraude bordé d'or, lorsque la petite fille encore frêle, mais joyeuse lui sourit, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision malgré toutes les incertitudes, toutes les zones grises qui la cernaient de toutes parts.


	2. Chapitre 1: À l'aube de leur destin

_Chers lecteurs,_

 _Je suis, encore une fois, sincèrement désolée de cette absence beaucoup trop longue et irrespectueuse. Ma vie professionnelle ayant pris un nouveau tournent qui fut autant accaparant que fascinant, j'ai dû mettre mes projets d'écriture en veille temporairement. Toutefois, je crois être bel et bien de retour. Voici donc un petit chapitre que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire et, de par lequel, vous pourrez deviner que cette fic ce dirigera beaucoup plus du côté Legends que Canon._

 _Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review. Je m'excuse d'avoir pris si longtemps à vous apporter la suite de cette prologue assez peu révélatrice._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir tout commentaire quel qu'il soit._

 _RavenneLetha_

Chapitre 1: À l'aube de leur destin

Atterrissant avec autant d'élégance que de vivacité devant son adversaire, elle abattit son sabre d'entraînement d'une main habile sur celui de son opposant, l'obligeant à lever le sien au-dessus de sa tête dans la posture défensive à la Forme III qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Voyant qu'il ne cédait pas et ne la laissait pas gagner la moindre parcelle de terrain malgré leur duel qui se prolongeait depuis bien plus longtemps que ceux des quelques apprentis qui les avaient précédés, elle fit tournoyer habilement sa lame le long de celle de son opposant, l'obligeant à analyser les mouvements de celle-ci plutôt que les siens même en tant qu'antagoniste.

D'un bond habile, guidée par la Force dans cette vrille haute et parfaitement contrôlée qui arracha quelques murmures impressionnés autour de l'arène d'entraînement, elle repéra mentalement le sabre d'un de ses camarades laissé sans surveillance un instant et l'attira à elle. Il s'envola prestement et vint se loger dans sa main gauche. Elle l'activa et, à peine atterrie, se propulsa à nouveau, dans une vrille redoutable, vers son adversaire, toujours en posture défensive. Il leva son sabre, arrêtant dans le crépitement caractéristique, un peu étouffé des lames d'entraînement, la première arme dirigée vers lui. La seconde se plaça avec autant d'assurance que de prestance sous sa gorge, un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amical se dessina sur les lèvres de Naitama :

-Cette fois-ci, je t'ai eu, Ben!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je n'apprécie pas nécessairement ce surnom, répliqua son adversaire en fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement contrarié.

-Moi, il me plaît bien.

D'un ton plus joyeux que jubilatoire, elle fit se rengainer les lames, rendant le sabre qu'elle avait précédemment confisqué à son propriétaire, un Nautolan qui lui sourit gentiment, la félicitant pour cette étonnante démonstration. La jeune fille aux cheveux cendrés s'améliorait rapidement dans son apprentissage des différentes techniques de combat au sabre-laser.

Se retournant, encore ravie de cette victoire ayant nécessité temps et pratique, elle croisa le regard un peu admirateur d'Obi Wan.

-Il a raison, lui dit-il. Makashi, Soresu, Jar'Kai… et j'en passe. Y a-t-il une forme de combat que tu n'aies pas pratiqué dans les dernières semaines? En fait, depuis la dernière fois où j'ai réussi à remporter un combat d'entraînement contre toi et tes méthodes… hum… créatives, il va sans dire.

Le garçon lui souriait aussi, ravi de cet affrontement aussi intense que formateur.

-Apprenti Kenobi, Apprentie Moonshine, un combat intéressant, vous nous avez démontrés.

Maître Yoda s'était avancé. Malgré sa petite taille même au centre de ces enfants qui n'avaient pas tous atteint une dizaine d'année, il imposait le silence par sa seule présence et l'aura qu'il projetait. On le savait puissant et sage. Les enfants l'admiraient et les plus vieux le respectaient profondément. Il jeta un regard encourageant à la ronde, enjoignant chacun des apprentis qui lui faisait face d'un sourire encourageant, les incitant tous à montrer le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, sans cesse :

-Chacun d'entre vous, une démonstration de qualité, vous avez donné. Chaque jour, une peu plus, vous améliorer, grandir dans la Force, vous démontrez. Fier de vous, je suis. Pour aujourd'hui, terminées sont vos classes. De cette magnifique journée, profiter, vous pouvez maintenant. Mérité, vous avez.

Ces jeunes apprentis que le vieux Maître formait depuis leur arrivée au sein de l'Ordre s'inclinèrent respectueusement avant de s'enfuir prestement, gambadant comme se devaient de faire les enfants le long du corridor qui les mènerait à la cour extérieure où ils pourraient, pendant quelques heures, s'adonner aux jeux que leur âge mandait. Yoda les regarda courir, heureux de les voir, comme bien d'autres avant eux, progresser un peu plus chaque jour dans leur apprentissage en tant qu'apprentis Jedi, mais aussi en tant qu'êtres vivants. Ils avaient tous leur personnalité distincte. Quelques-uns se ressemblaient un peu, mais ils avaient tous des traits qui les rendaient uniques et une destinée particulière les attendait, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Veez Zanto, jovial et chaleureux Nautolan qui arborait ses lekku avec fierté.

Bruck Chun, un jeune humain aussi déterminé qu'orgueilleux, parfois irréfléchi et intrépide. Il était ambition. On devait encore lui inculquer les vertus de l'humilité.

Bant Eerin que sa nature de Mon Calamari prédestinait à un esprit sage et une débrouillardise hors du commun dans les situations les plus inusités malgré qu'elle soit la cadette du groupe.

Darsha Assant, native d'Alderaan, brave et téméraire, sans être irréfléchie.

Reeft, qui malgré la petite taille de ceux de sa race, les Dresseliens, ne se laissait en rien impressionné et tirait même partie de cette caractéristique physique plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Garen Muln, un esprit déjà rebelle à un bien jeune âge, cet humain avait toutefois un cœur valeureux et n'hésitait jamais à venir en aide à ses compagnons.

Siri Tachi, aussi jolie que déterminée. Elle savait se forger des opinions éclairées et les défendaient férocement. Elle possédait une personnalité indomptable et ne reculait jamais devant quelque combat que ce soit malgré qu'elle soit la cadette du groupe avec presque deux années de différences vis-à-vis de ses ainés.

Et les deux derniers élèves de cette cohorte, à la fois le deux plus studieux de celle-ci, mais aussi ceux dont le destin était le plus incertain.

Obi-Wan Kenobi qui, malgré un désir de progresser dans la Force incroyable, mettait souvent trop d'effort à essayer de combler les attentes que les autres avaient de lui plutôt que de se concentrer sur les siennes propres.

Et Naitama Moonshine… Cet instant où il l'avait trouvée, sur cette Lune dévastée, cette Lune dépourvue de toute vie, de toute espérance, ce moment lui semblait chaque jour plus lointain. De tous les apprentis auxquels ils avaient enseigné, elle avait été celle qu'il avait redoutée le plus et maintenant elle défiait même les plus optimistes des statistiques. Elle avait soif de connaissances, mais n'était pas ambitieuse. Elle ne demandait qu'à grandir dans la Force, mais pas pour devenir puissante. Elle était talentueuse, sans être arrogante. Malgré les prouesses que, très jeunes, elle avait su accomplir, elle demeurait humble. Parfois trop. Yoda avait pris l'habitude de lui conseiller de faire confiance en ses capacités. Mais elle n'était pas de ceux qui se laissaient facilement porter. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était en contrôle de la situation, du moment présent. Pas parce qu'elle souhaitait être maître des évènements, mais elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui adviendrait ensuite.

Pourtant, personne ne lui avait révélé quoi que ce soit sur ses origines nébuleuses, sur les circonstances incertaines de sa création, la raison même de son existence qui leur était voilée à tous, même à travers la Force. Pourquoi ce besoin d'emprise sur ce qui la précédait? Était-ce inscrit dans son génome si varié et étendu qu'une partie de celui-ci demeurait encore inconnu? On avait trouvé juste de la définir, dans les archives accessibles au plus grand nombre et pour son bien-être propre comme une humaine métisse, abandonnée à la naissance.

La pertinence de définir ses origines réelles, son génome en bonne et due forme, semblait aussi dénué de pertinence que dangereux au sein du conseil Jedi. D'une part parce que, en tant que Jedi, elle ne devait posséder aucune attache d'aucune sorte et que le fait de ne rien connaître de ses origines semblait l'appeler à plus de neutralité. Et d'autre part parce qu'on ne craignait qu'elle ne parte prématurément à la recherche de ces mêmes origines, de ce pourquoi elle avait été façonnée sur cette Lune délétère.

Naitama… Cette élève modèle que Yoda appréciait énormément, mais dont plusieurs Maîtres Jedi se méfiaient encore. Pourtant, elle avait su se montrer douce et conciliante, patiente et réfléchie comme peu d'apprenti n'avait su le faire avant elle tout au long de son apprentissage. Chaque jour, elle avait su faire preuve d'un peu plus de sagesse.

Le Grand Maître Jedi soupira longuement. Que serait le destin de cette apprentie singulière? La Force semblait lui indiquer un chemin lumineux, pavé de vertus et d'actions désintéressées.

Mais une ombre planait sans cesse sur cette destinée en apparence sans faille.

Yoda n'arrivait pas à saisir clairement comment pourrait s'avérer exacts les pires doutes du Conseil. Cette jeune apprentie que tous s'étaient entendus pour définir comme Humaine dans ses fiches généalogiques bien qu'elle soit en majeure partie Diathim ne présentait qu'un potentiel favorable pour l'Ordre aux yeux du vieux Maître. La Force était chaque jour plus grande en elle et Naitama était dotée d'une nature foncièrement bonne.

Il la regarda disparaître allègrement à l'angle du couloir, ses longs cheveux d'argent cascadant allègrement derrière elle, à la suite du jeune Kenobi auquel elle s'était immédiatement liée d'amitié dès son arrivée au Temple alors que tous deux avaient à peine fêté leur troisième anniversaire. À l'aube de leur dixième, tous deux n'avaient que peu changé.

Fermant un instant les yeux, le Grand Maître Jedi rappela à lui les images de cette journée où Obi-Wan avait franchi pour la première fois les hautes portes du Temple. La première fois où il avait marché près des éminentes statues représentant les plus illustres Jedi ayant marqué l'histoire de la Galaxie, mais aussi au sein du Temple en lui-même. Levant des yeux aussi étonnés que captivés vers ces figures qui avaient transformées les âges, qui avaient marqué le passé, le présent et l'avenir de leur sceau indélébile, qui avaient traversés le temps de leur présence intangible.

Le jeune garçon avançait lentement. Pas car qu'il était effrayé ou que l'image de sa famille le retenait captif, mais parce que ce qui l'entourait présentement capturait toute son attention et le fascinait. Ce nouvel univers où il évoluerait capturait toute sa curiosité d'enfant.

Yoda et sa plus jeune classe, tous ses élèves le dépassant déjà en taille, passait justement dans le hall à ce moment, alors que, escorté du Chevalier Jedi qui avait été chargé d'aller sur Stewjon, à la rencontre du jeune garçon habité par la Force et de sa famille à laquelle il devait l'arracher afin qu'il suive les enseignements de l'Ordre. Tout s'était déroulé en douceur, ses parents étant fiers de voir leur fils rejoindre les rangs des Gardiens de la paix de la République Galactique. Bien entendu, sa mère avait versé quelques larmes. C'était une famille aimante, mais ils reconnaissaient la chance qui s'offrait à leur fils. Obi Wan ferait partie de cet Ordre millénaire. Il avait la possibilité d'accéder à un destin plus grand que nature.

Son père et sa mère l'avaient serré une dernière fois dans leurs bras, son frère aîné lui avait fait un signe bref de la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes et il était parti vers Coruscant, la planète capitale. Il savait qu'il reverrait la famille qui l'avait vu naître, mais que, à ce moment, ils seraient devenus des étrangers les uns pour les autres. Le jeune garçon entrait maintenant dans le Temple séculaire qui serait son nouveau foyer, vers sa nouvelle famille, sa nouvelle vie.

Yoda avait observé Obi Wan gravir les escaliers, ses quelques tous jeunes élèves assemblés sagement derrière lui, attendant ses directives. Faisant signe au Chevalier Jedi qui avait accompagné jusque-là le nouveau protégé de l'Ordre qu'il avait rempli sa mission et pouvait maintenant confier ce jeune novice à ses soins, le petit être à la peau verdâtre sourit gentiment, encourageant le garçon à s'avancer vers lui. Il avait à peine trois ans, mais ses yeux pétillaient déjà d'intelligence.

Le vieux Maître lui avait adressé quelques mots de bienvenue. Le jeune Kenobi lui avait répondu poliment, son regard s'égarant parfois sur les Chevaliers Jedis qui passaient près du petit groupe. Puis, avec la candeur de l'enfance, il avait mentionné avoir faim et demandé où il pourrait trouver quelque chose à manger. Yoda avait hoché la tête et s'était tourné vers la plus attentive des apprenties qui attendaient sagement derrière lui. Elle saurait guider convenablement le jeune Obi Wan à travers sa nouvelle résidence :

-Naitama, faire visiter le Temple à notre nouvel apprenti, aurais-tu l'obligeance?

Elle avait approuvé d'un doux mouvement de tête, souriant gentiment. Et les deux enfants s'étaient dirigés vers la salle à manger, échangeant quelques mots. Des mots qui devaient les lier d'amitié dès cet instant. Ils étaient semblables sur biens des points comme pu s'en apercevoir Yoda lors de leur apprentissage. Raisonnés et tempérés, curieux, parfois malicieux, mais jamais malintentionnés. Mais, alors que Naitama avait démontré un besoin impératif de maîtriser parfaitement chaque chose qu'elle entreprenait, Obi Wan, bien que doué, manquait parfois de confiance en lui.

Suivre leur évolution avait été particulièrement intéressant pour le Grand Maître Jedi qui leur faisait office de professeur la plupart du temps. Tous deux étaient des techniciens remarquables, même à un si jeune âge. Autant au niveau de leur maîtrise respective de la Force que leur habileté à intégrer les différentes techniques au sabre-laser, ils se complétaient, s'entraidant avec plaisir. Leurs affrontements au sabre d'entraînement étaient remarquables, à chaque fois. Peu importe qui avait le dessus, ils y prenaient plaisir tout en ne négligeant pas le sérieux de la chose. Et ils offraient un spectacle remarquable au reste du groupe.

Ils avaient grandis ensemble, deux amis auxquels on n'avait cessé de répéter que toute attache que ce soit devait être évitée au sein de l'Ordre, que cela nuirait à leur neutralité en tant que Gardiens de la Paix. Mais ils étaient encore bien jeunes pour qu'on puisse leur reprocher leur camaraderie.

La longue cascade des cheveux d'argent de celle à qui on n'avait pas encore révéler les origines incertaines disparue à l'angle du corridor. Yoda soupira profondément. Qu'était-elle réellement? À quel but avait-elle été destinée? Cet appel, il y avait maintenant des années, en était-elle l'origine? Tant de questions qui demeuraient encore sans réponse.

Ses traits s'adoucirent soudain. Malgré tout, malgré les doutes qu'il avait nourris à l'arrivée de celle à qui on avait dit qu'elle était majoritairement Humaine alors que ce n'était pas tout-à-fait le cas, malgré le danger qu'il avait senti planer au-dessus de ses traits angéliques au tout début, elle avait détrompé tous ses détracteurs. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, mais Naitama démontrait déjà une âme pure et courageuse. Par-dessus tout, elle semblait imprégnée du côté lumineux de la Force de façon exceptionnelle.

Au fil des jours, au fil des ans, le vieux Maître avait senti sa destinée de plus en plus liée à celle de la jeune fille à laquelle les origines Diathim conféraient une noblesse particulière. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? La Force le lui révèlerait en temps voulu. À ce sujet, il n'avait aucun doute.

Dans la cour du Temple, quelques étages plus bas, les jeunes novices avaient déboulés, enjoués et pleins de vie, bouffée de fraîcheur dans cet édifice parfois austère. Certains discutaient joyeusement, la plupart s'amusaient, se pourchassant allégrement. Le petit groupe était plus fébrile qu'à l'habitude. Ils savaient que bientôt viendrait le moment où ils devraient affronter l'épreuve de la Collecte. Ce moment décisif où ils devraient trouver le cristal kyber qui constituerait le cœur de leur sabre-laser, du symbole qui les définiraient en tant que Jedi, maintenant et jusqu'à ce que la mort ne les prennent.

Ils avaient beau être très jeunes, ils étaient conscients de la charge qui pèserait bientôt sur leurs épaules. Ils s'apprêtaient à laisser l'innocence de l'enfance derrière eux. Une fois leurs sabres en main, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'un Chevalier Jedi ne les prenne comme Padawan et qu'ils ne commencent à découvrir la Galaxie à travers la mission que serait leurs existences.

Ils profitaient de leurs derniers instants d'insouciance dans cette cour surplombée d'un immense arbre en fleur. C'était un des seuls endroits du Temple qui n'était pas entièrement pavé. La végétation y était luxuriante, entretenue avec grands soins pour que les fleurs les plus exotiques y fleurissent. Havre de paix dans cet endroit où trop de stratégies militaires étaient élaborées bien souvent. Une balustrade de pierres ouvragées offrait une vue imprenable de Coruscant. On y apercevait le Sénat Galactique dans toute sa splendeur austère.

C'est là que s'était appuyée Naitama pour contempler le panorama sans cesse en mouvement, observant le mouvement de la multitude des speeders dans les espaces navigables, semblables à des insectes vrombissants à cette distance. Le front appuyé contre la balustrade trop grande encore pour qu'elle ne voie par-dessus, regardant à travers les barreaux, elle promenait ses yeux verts bordés d'un halo ambré sur les éclats multicolores qui s'échappaient de partout sur cette planète qui était en fait une seule et même ville immense. Sa peau pâle scintillait presque sous les lueurs safranés du Soleil couchant, alors que les Lunes veillant sur la capitale commençaient à poindre à l'horizon.

Obi Wan -qui avait discuté avec effervescence de son entraînement au sabre d'un peu plus tôt avec Garen Muln qui l'avait taquiné gentiment à propos de sa défense qu'il qualifiait de trop technique, pas assez instinctive- remarqua soudain l'air particulièrement songeur de son amie. Il vint prendre place à ses côtés, contemplant lui-aussi Coruscant à travers les barreaux de la balustrade de pierres massives, mais sculptées avec minutie.

La fillette se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants :

-Combien de planètes crois-tu que nous visiterons dans les années à venir? Sûrement des dizaines! Je ne sais pas vraiment de laquelle je viens, on ne me l'a jamais dit. Je sais seulement qu'elle a été dévastée par une catastrophe. Peut-être, en tant que Padawan, la visiterais-je un jour…

Sa voie se fit rêveuse, elle tourna la tête vers le ciel, contemplant les Lunes qui se faisaient un peu plus hautes dans le ciel. Obi Wan suivit son regard. Le temps avait passé bien vite. Cela faisait déjà sept années qu'il suivait les enseignements des Jedis. Déjà. Bientôt, ils seraient choisis comme Padawans, chacun d'entre eux.

-As-tu une idée de qui sera ton Maître? demanda-t-il à Naitama.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement. La Force ne m'en a rien soufflé. Et toi?

-Je ne sais pas non plus. J'ai entendu Maître Yoda dire que Maître Rhara viendra observer notre entraînement sous peu afin de choisir un apprenti. Mais je ne crois pas que ce sera moi. C'est une pilote exceptionnelle, elle adore voler et, moi, je déteste ça.

Il grimaça. Les pirouettes aériennes, bien qu'il ne s'y débrouille pas trop mal, n'entraient pas du tout dans ce qu'il qualifiait d'activité agréable.

Naitama rit de bon cœur à l'air dégouté de son ami. Il avait malgré tout raison. Clee Rhara était réputée faire partie des meilleurs pilotes de l'escadron de Starfighters Jedi et prendrait pour apprenti, le plus certainement du monde, un de ceux qui partageaient cet engouement. Garen Muln semblait être le candidat le plus probable.

À cet instant, une voix moqueuse héla la jeune fille :

-Hey, Moonshine! Tu traînes encore avec ce loubard! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux bien faire pour ne pas t'apercevoir que tu vaux tellement mieux que ça.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à l'air condescendant et au regard d'un bleu si pâle qu'il en était glacial de Bruck Chun. Conservant une attitude décontractée, Naitama leva les paumes vers le ciel et haussa les épaules, exagérant le geste :

-Peut-être bien ai-je la capacité d'analyse d'un droïde de la Fédération du Commerce, mais je ne comprends pas en quoi je serais supérieure à qui que ce soit.

Elle avait l'air ridiculement stupéfaite, ce qui suffit à faire tourner rageusement les talons à Bruck qui s'en retourna vers le Temple, déterminé à ne pas faire profiter les autres plus amplement de sa présence. Il repoussa une mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur le front, lançant un dernier regard furieux en direction d'Obi Wan avant de disparaître dans le long corridor qui menait au dortoir des novices. Dès leur première rencontre, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Bruck s'était considéré en compétition avec lui. Probablement parce que leurs deux personnalités étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

Naitama observa d'un œil pensif le garçon aussi blond que pompeux s'enfoncer dans les ombres que projetaient les hauts murs du Temple. Elle ne pouvait saisir d'où venait ce désir d'exprimer une telle supériorité, de manifester une telle suffisance, ce besoin de faire sentir les autres moins que ce qu'ils étaient. Elle haussa les épaules et lança un regard entendu à Obi Wan que les plaisanteries désobligeantes de Bruck ne blessaient plus depuis longtemps. Ils reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée, tentant de spéculer sur leur avenir, espérant le meilleur, ne concevant pas le pire. Dans leurs esprits d'enfant, l'avenir ne pouvait être que parsemé d'espoir.

À cet instant, alors leur imagination et leurs rêves baignaient dans les rayons des Lunes de Coruscant supplantés depuis des siècles par l'éclairage ostentatoire de l'immense ville, ils ne se doutaient pas encore combien la Collecte de leurs cristaux kybers approchait éminemment.

Et elle arriva. Rapidement. Ce moment décisif où ils la Force les guiderait vers ces pierres en lesquelles leur destinée serait forgée.


	3. Chapitre 2: Ce chemin déjà emprunté

Chapitre 2 : Ce chemin que d'autres ont emprunté

On les conduisit dans un vaisseau en direction de la planète Ilum, vers la Cavernes aux cristaux, vers le premier grand pas les dirigeant jusqu'à cet avenir qui leur avait été réservé dès leur naissance en tant que privilégiés de la Force. Maître Yoda les y accompagnait, les englobant tous de son aura aussi protectrice que mystérieuse. À son habitude, il ne répondit que vaguement à leurs questions, les invitant plutôt à lire au fond d'eux-mêmes à faire confiance à ce qu'ils ressentaient, à ce que la Force leur indiquait.

Ilum était une planète magnifique qu'on aurait dite recouverte d'un scintillant manteau de givre en permanence. Cette particularité lui donnait un aspect aussi mythique qu'austère. En apparence, elle était stérile, rien ne pouvait y croître ou s'y développer. Mais, dans le dédale de cavernes labyrinthiques que les années et les fouilles y avaient creusées, se formaient les cristaux kybers qui conféraient leurs capacités aux sabre-lasers des Chevaliers Jedi depuis des siècles immémoriaux.

C'était ces mêmes cristaux que venaient quérir ce groupe de novices qui regroupait certains des éléments les plus prometteurs que Yoda ait vu grandir au sein de l'Académie. Ces enfants qui lancèrent des regards éblouis aux multiples grandes arches de glaces qui les surplombaient et dans lesquelles des dômes faits de métaux dorés semblaient avoir été tissés. Le vieux Maître les guida au centre d'une pièce vaste à ciel ouvert. Sur un piédestal ambré était posé un instrument constitué de nombreuses lentilles. On aurait dit une planète entourée de ses satellites, une sorte de globe ouvragé entouré de ses satellites. Contre la haute falaise qui constituait le mur principal de la pièce, une haute chute figée dans un manteau de glace épais leur faisait face.

Tout ce qui les entourait brillait sous les rayons du Soleil. Quelques stalactites laissaient s'écouler les gouttes que la chaleur de ces rayons avait occasionnées, faisant fondre quelques minuscules fragments de la couverture de glace aux allures éternelles. C'était le seul signe indiquant un changement visible dans cet univers qui figé dans les glaces comme dans le temps, dont l'âge relevait des millénaires, part entière de l'histoire des Jedi depuis l'aube de l'Ordre.

-C'est magnifique, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Siri qui avançait en file indienne juste derrière Obi Wan en entrant dans la salle spacieuse dont la voute absente laissait percer un ciel d'un bleu immaculé.

Celui-ci se retourna, approuvant sa remarque d'un signe de tête. La fillette blonde lui rendit un sourire gentil. À leur côté, Naitama lançait des regards tout aussi fascinés aux infrastructures naturelles qui avaient doucement repris possession des constructions qui avaient été érigées sur cette planète en des temps immémoriaux. La nature et ses merveilles étaient le plus captivant des sujets d'étude qui lui ait été donné à apprécier.

Les paroles de Maître Yoda interrompirent ses pensées :

-Ici, vos cristaux vous trouverez. Les reconnaître, le moment venu, vous saurez. Attentifs, confiants en votre instinct, vous devez être.

Il ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans la Force, faisant appel à son pouvoir. Il fit pivoter la sculpture semblable à un globe afin que ses lentilles s'alignent avec les rayons du Soleil et ne fasse fondre la chute de glace, découvrant l'entrée haute, mais étroite d'une caverne. Des murmures impressionnés s'élevèrent dans les rangs des jeunes apprentis.

-Avant que les glaces ne se reforment, vous devrez avoir trouvé. Sinon, enfermé jusqu'au prochain cycle, vous serez. La Force soit avec vous.

Sa main griffue indiqua la bouche sombre de la grotte. Les réactions des apprenties furent diverses, mais prévisibles. Alors que Bruck, qui avait clamé haut et fort qu'il serait le premier à trouver son cristal tout au long du trajet, s'y engouffra au pas de course, les autres s'y plongèrent graduellement. Certains, en particulier Veez et Reeft, affichèrent une moue méfiante; Siri et Garen se lancèrent un regard entendu et s'élancèrent derrière Bruck; les autres observaient l'aventure qui les attendait avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension, étudiant la structure qui les accueillait, tentant de prévoir ce qui les attendait dans les entrailles de cette terre gelée.

-Ici commence notre véritable avenir, ici nous deviendrons un peu plus des Jedis, murmura Naitama avant de poser les pieds à son tour dans la caverne, accueillie par l'air glacial saturé d'humidité qui provenait des passages inférieurs.

Les propos de la jeune fille installèrent une certaine nostalgie dans le cœur d'Obi Wan qui se serra un peu à l'idée de bientôt être séparé de ces apprentis avec qui il avait grandi et qui était devenus ses amis, à des degrés plus ou moins proches. Des amis desquels il s'éloignerait inévitablement, tel était le destin des Jedi, gardiens de la paix voyageant aux quatre coins de la Galaxie. Leur apprentissage vers ce but ultime prendrait bientôt un nouveau tournent, un tournent définitif. Ils n'étaient plus tout-à-fait des enfants maintenant.

Même s'il était conscient que ce genre d'attachement envers ses ceux auprès desquels il avait grandi n'était pas encouragé par l'Ordre, Obi Wan ne pouvait, en ce moment, le réfréner tellement la réalité de ses émotions était tangible. Il lança un regard triste à Naitama dans les yeux de laquelle il discerna le même doux chagrin, mais aussi la détermination qu'il lui connaissait :

-C'est notre avenir qui nous attend Obi Wan. Ici se trouve le cœur du sabre qui nous définira jusqu'à ce que la mort nous prenne. Allons-y.

Ils opinèrent de concert et s'engouffrèrent dans l'obscurité de la grotte. Une obscurité auxquels leurs yeux n'eurent pas vraiment besoin de s'accoutumer puisque les rochers des parois émettaient une délicate lumière naturelle. Beaucoup plus étiolée que celle de l'extérieur, mais suffisante pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver dans les souterrains.

Ils marchèrent ainsi de longues minutes sur le sol de pierres glacées avant qu'une certitude indéfinissable, mais puissante n'investisse chaque sens de Naitama. Elle tourna brusquement la tête en direction d'une petite ouverture dans le mur à sa gauche, faisant voltiger la longue natte de ses cheveux argentés autour d'elle. Le passage qui se trouvait là était juste assez grand pour qu'elle s'y faufile en rampant, mais elle avait la conviction que c'était dans cette direction qu'elle devait poursuivre.

-Tu as ressenti quelque chose? Comment as-tu fait? Je n'ai encore rien perçu…, lui demanda Obi Wan avec qui elle avait progressé jusque-là.

-Je… je ne sais pas. C'est venu à moi sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Mais je le sais, je dois continuer par là.

Elle pointa l'accès étroit semblable à une crevasse verticale dans la paroi rocheuse. Son ami lui lança un regard un peu déconfit. Il ne ressentait toujours rien, peut-être n'arriverait-il pas à mettre la main sur un cristal. Les doutes s'emparaient de son esprit. Il ne les laissa cependant pas paraître, encourageant sa camarade d'un signe de tête. Naitama le lui rendit et après un sourire plein d'encouragement, se dirigea vers ce qui semblait l'appeler avec insistance, peu importe ce que c'était, au bout de ce tunnel étriqué.

Avant de se glisser dans le tunnel, elle se retourna vers son compagnon qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher les craintes qui l'habitaient :

-Fais-toi confiance, Ben. Tu vas le trouver, j'en suis certaine. Il y a un cristal pour toi dans cette caverne, je le sens.

Et elle disparut, ses yeux verts scintillant devant l'aventure qui s'offrait à elle, cette première fois où ils étaient laissés réellement à eux-mêmes. Elle savait qu'elle parviendrait à accomplir la quête qui incombait aux apprenties. Elle deviendrait une Jedi. Elle défendrait la paix dans la Galaxie. Tels étaient ses convictions d'enfant, telle était la destinée qu'elle s'imaginait alors.

Naitama s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs insondables de cette caverne scintillante, aussi lumineuse d'espoir que formidable, vers le cristal qui constituerait le cœur de son sabre-laser, vers son avenir, vers un destin dont elle ne pouvait encore qu'émettre des hypothèses sur la portée, une étendue qu'elle ne redouterait jamais assez.

Elle ressentait un léger pincement au cœur d'avoir laissé Ben derrière elle, mais elle savait aussi que, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait tenté tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin de lui venir en aide à elle dans sa quête plutôt que d'accomplir la sienne propre. Il avait toujours été ainsi, voyant le besoin des autres, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les assister ou les soutenir, s'oubliant lui-même dans le processus. Et il n'était pas de ceux qui se vantait de leurs exploits à outrance ou qui tentait d'impressionner les hautes instances de l'Ordre. Il était humble, souvent trop. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher, sachant elle-même que chaque jour devait être source d'apprentissage, que jamais rien ne pouvait et ne devait être pris pour acquis.

Ben était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon et Naitama ne pouvait que l'apprécier de ce fait. Il était doté d'une gentillesse rare et d'une noblesse de cœur particulière. Elle lui était attachée, avec cette amitié ingénue que leur autorisait leur jeune âge. Et, même en cet instant où elle avançait plus avant dans les profondeurs d'Ilum, alors que le tunnel débouchait sur une cavité suffisamment spacieuse pour qu'elle puisse s'y relever, cela la peinait de savoir que bientôt leurs chemins, à Obi Wan et elle, se sépareraient inévitablement. Rien qui ne pourrait se comparer à ces routes différentes empruntées alors qu'elle avait senti que ce tunnel l'appelait vers un avenir qu'elle discernait à peine. Mais là n'était pas la voie des Jedi. L'attachement, sous toutes ses formes, était proscrit s'ils voulaient conserver un esprit éclairé, libre de tout doute et de toute distraction.

Elle s'arrêta un instant sur ce chemin au bout duquel elle savait qu'une partie de sa destinée l'attendait. Faisant le vide dans son esprit et dans ses sentiments. Tentant d'aborder et de contrôler la situation au mieux de ses capacités et de ses connaissances.

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

 _Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

 _Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

 _Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

 _Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._

Tel était le Code des Jedi que Naitama se récitait en ces moments décisifs qui la guideraient ou non vers son cristal, vers le cœur de son sabre-laser ou vers son refus en tant que Padawan potentielle, vers la pire des punitions aux yeux d'une initiée ayant traversée un si long périple déjà, ayant subi autant d'épreuves que de privations. La pire de celle-ci étant de devoir ne jamais s'attacher à ses compagnons. À cette famille que, pour elle, orpheline sans aucun souvenir de ses premiers jours, de ceux l'ayant engendrée, ils représentaient.

Non, elle devait se résoudre au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas sa famille. Même si ses compagnons de classe avaient partagé ses journées depuis le début, depuis les tendre moments de son enfance dont elle avait souvenir, ils ne devaient pas lui importer au cours des années à venir. Seul le destin de la Galaxie et les ordres de son futur Maître allant en ce sens devraient la guider bientôt. Pour quelque autre sentiment que ce soit, son cœur ne pouvait trouver la place, son jugement jamais ne pourrait être biaisé. Elle serait Jedi, pleinement ou pas du tout. Jamais ou pour l'éternité.

En ce moment, Naitama s'en faisait le serment.

Sortant de sa méditation aussi subitement qu'elle en était entrée, la jeune fille se leva, les quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa longue natte argentée dansant autour d'elle sous les influx des vents ascendants qui inondaient la caverne. Elle recommença sa lente progression, accroupie dans ce tunnel peu spacieux qui vibrait d'un appel de plus en plus insistant, la guidant vers ce qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur être son cristal kyber, celui qui, depuis sa naissance, comme tous les apprentis destinés à devenir un jour Jedi, lui était destiné. Ce matériau précieux qui l'attendait là depuis presque dix ans.

Elle marchait maintenant depuis un petit moment sans avoir eu besoin de s'accroupir dans le tunnel qui ne pouvait tout de même pas encore être qualifié de spacieux. L'appel qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt se faisait de plus en plus insistant, de plus en plus pressant. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, alors que tout lui semblait à la fois naturel et déroutant, elle avait une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Comme si elle avait éprouvé ce genre d'appel autrefois. Avant. Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les rangs des initiés. Avant que son destin ne suive les enseignements de l'Ordre, les préceptes de la Force qu'il édictait.

Naitama éprouvait une nostalgie qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà connue. Pourtant, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fêté son dixième anniversaire, cela lui semblait totalement insensé et pourtant…

Cet appel était si vif, si familier. Elle le sentait vibrer dans la pierre, dans les rochers anciens qui formait cette caverne qu'avaient arpentés les plus illustres Jedi à travers l'histoire. Le souffle glacé des vents qui sillonnaient ces corridors séculaires rendait l'écho de son chant encore plus vivace à l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il éclatait en un cri aussi inquisiteur que poignant dans tout son être. La Force la guidait vers la source de cette clameur fascinante, à la fois envoutante et doucement inquiétante.

Elle s'arrêta un instant dans sa progression, tentant encore une fois de faire le vide dans son esprit, déterminée à accueillir son cristal kyber avec l'état d'esprit qui convenait à tout futur Jedi digne de ce nom.

 _Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

Elle retira sa main droite du gant qui l'avait protégée du froid depuis son arrivée sur cette planète figée dans le temps et posa sa paume contre la surface glacée de la paroi rocheuse, sondant les profondeurs, l'histoire même de la grotte. Elle ressentie l'expectative des apprentis qui l'avait précédée. Leurs craintes, leurs espoirs, parfois leurs déceptions, quelques échecs, quelques désillusions, beaucoup de joies, de soulagements, mais surtout un courage retrouvé, une paix acquise au fond de ces âmes habitées par la Force, destinées à la transmettre à travers la Galaxie, à la faire respecter sous cette voûte céleste trop souvent imprenable, mais à jamais attentive et continuellement saisissante.

Les pierres aussi vieilles que ne l'était ce monde endormi lui transmirent les échos de bien des vies, mais aussi la mort. Les espoirs à jamais révolus provenant d'époques qui ne seraient plus, qui ne pouvaient plus être, pour toujours remplacées par des destinées nouvelles, les pas de nouveaux initiés. Les préceptes immuables de l'Ordre. Seuls ceux qui les comprenaient et les appliquaient sans nuance seraient promus au rang de Jedi. Naitama ne l'avait que trop bien compris. Elle était prête à faire les sacrifices nécessaires afin de devenir Gardienne de la paix dans cette Galaxie si régulièrement déchirée par des conflits délétères. Elle se sentait prête à accomplir la destinée qui lui avait été présentée. À faire fi des émotions qui souvent l'assaillaient.

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

Elle devait se défaire des attaches qu'elle-même avait conçues. Elle devait se détachée de ces sentiments qui l'empêcheraient inévitablement d'atteindre la neutralité aspirée par l'Ordre. Elle possédait les ressources et l'enseignement nécessaire pour ce faire. Depuis qu'elle était en mesure de saisir la portée des mots, on les lui en avait inculqué les principes essentiels.

 _Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

Elle avait appris à avoir confiance en la Force, en cette énergie qui l'habitait de façon particulière et qui animait chaque chose. De la plus infime bactérie au fin fond des océans de Mon Calamari au plus gigantesque des arbres de Kashyyk. Du plus sauvage des Tusken au plus mondain des Mandaloriens. À travers ces planètes qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers les données contenues dans les holocrons du Temples, mais que bientôt elle découvrirait de ses propres yeux. La Force l'entourait et l'animait, elle, Naitama Moonshine, orpheline qui en savait bien peu sur ses origines. Même si elle entretenait un désir ténu qu'un jour les autorités de l'Ordre lui en apprendraient davantage sur sa famille et le monde où elle avait vu le jour, elle se répétait aussi, chaque jour, que ce n'était pas

d'où elle venait qui la définissait, mais ce qu'elle accomplirait.

Très jeune, alors qu'elle commençait à peine à être en mesure de raisonner, de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, Yoda lui avait appris qu'elle était une Humaine métisse, expliquant la couleur singulière de ses cheveux qui avaient le même éclat argenté que la plus petite des Lunes de Coruscant lorsqu'elle était à son zénith. Elle n'en connaissait pas plus sur ses origines et ne pouvait qu'émettre des hypothèses diverses à ce propos, le plus clair du temps farfelues comme le lui soulignait Obi Wan.

Et, comme bien des enfants que les Jedi avaient été quérir au sein de leurs respectives afin de rejoindre leurs rangs, probablement ne portait-elle pas le même nom que celui qui lui avait été donné à la naissance par son père et sa mère, cette famille qu'on s'était évertué à ce qu'elle ne connaisse jamais. Pour son bien et celui de la République, car, en tant que défenseurs de la paix destinés à afficher une neutralité sans faille, moins les Jedi se trouvaient face à des potentiels attaches, de potentiels informations biaisées dans des choix pouvant avoir des conséquences considérables, mieux cela valait pour tout-un-chacun.

Un jour, peut-être, croiserait-elle ses parents au détour d'une aventure, mais, à ce moment, maigres étaient les chances qu'elle les reconnaitrait.

Naitama secoua la tête, sa longue chevelure cendrée ondulant autour d'elle dans l'air glacé, chassant ces rêves d'enfant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de caresser de son esprit. Elle recula, quittant le contact apaisant de la pierre froide contre sa paume, mais ne repassant pas à sa main le gant qu'elle en avait retirée, prête à y accueillir le cristal qu'elle savait tout proche.

Elle se sentait prête à embrasser sa destinée.

Levant ses yeux aux prunelles d'émeraude bordées d'or vers la source de l'appel, elle respira profondément. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit était totalement paisible pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Moins de questions sans réponses l'assaillaient. Elle avait un peu plus accepté que le futur lui réserverait son lot de mystères. Que jamais elle ne pourrait tout connaître.

Elle fit quelque pas sur le sol gelé qui se couvrait d'une couche de neige de plus en plus épaisse à mesure qu'elle progressait. Les diverses petites ouvertures dans la roche projetaient ça-et-là les lueurs de la surface de la planète, les rayons de ce Soleil brillant, mais froid qui régissait le temps sur cette astre si cher aux Jedi. La neige brillait de mille feux, aveuglant presque Naitama maintenant familière à la lumière tamisée des cavernes.

Elle avançait encore, laissant la Force la guider. Elle était confiante, maîtrisant la situation malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouvert. Se laissant guider par son instinct.

Soudain, un vent puissant s'éleva tout autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle n'avait cru, au début, qu'à une bourrasque apportée par les tunnels labyrinthiques de la caverne, elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle constata que les vents redoublaient d'ardeur à mesure que le temps passait. Ce qui ne ressemblait en rien à un quelconque phénomène naturel. Les yeux larmoyants, malmenés à la fois par la lumière aveuglante et les vents de plus en plus fulgurants, Naitama sentie la confiance qu'elle avait bâtie précédemment la quitter, fondre. Elle n'avait plus la maîtrise des évènements. Elle ne contrôlait plus se qui advenait tout autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait plus. Plus rien.

Tout avait changé si subitement. L'environnement. Le temps. Ses émotions. Elle.

Elle avait peur. Le vent se muait peu à peu en une tornade impressionnante. Même si elle faisait appel à la Force de plus en plus désespérément afin de maintenir pied, elle savait que, bientôt, elle serait emportée par les bourrasques impressionnantes. Elle ne voyait plus que de la neige partout autour d'elle.

Elle avait peur. La peur. Une émotion nocive pour les Jedi. Elle s'efforçait tant bien que mal de la surmonter, de la faire quitter son esprit que, à peine quelques secondes auparavant, elle avait vidé de toutes émotions négatives, confiante qu'elle achevait cette mission, sa première en tant qu'apprentie. Maintenant, alors que la neige tourbillonnait rageusement tout autour d'elle, la jeune initiée n'avait jamais été moins sûre de quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait peur. Peur que, si insouciamment ce soit la fin. Peur de la mort. Peur de ne pouvoir se sauver de ce qui s'abattait sur elle, ce sur quoi elle ne pouvait apposer aucun nom, avancer aucune théorie.

 _Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._

Oui, elle devait garder confiance. La Force la guiderait à jamais, même dans les derniers moments. Et ce n'était pas le cas. C'était une épreuve, la dernière épreuve avant qu'elle ne devienne Padawan, pas la fin. Pas la mort.

Mais tout autour d'elle n'était que désordre. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, même pas ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, de craindre que ces vents enragés qui se déchaînaient autour d'elle ne l'emportent et la dévorent. Naitama était coincée et ne connaissait aucune façon de se sortir de cette impasse. L'air tournait, tournait sans cesse Elle ne pouvait plus se diriger. Elle ne pouvait en sortir, coincée au centre de l'ouragan.

Dans l'ultime effort que lui octroyait encore ce qui lui restait de calme et de sérénité dans ce tourbillon rapide, en apparence incontrôlable, elle tenta de repousser ces rafales incessantes grâce à la Force. Se concentrant, elle projeta toute l'énergie qu'elle était capable de canaliser devant elle dans l'espoir de se frayer un passage dans la neige enragée.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle discerna un petit passage dans le blizzard environnant. Retrouvant un peu de calme, soulagée de pouvoir s'échapper de cette étrange épreuve qui la faisait prisonnière, Naitama se précipita dans le mince chemin qu'elle avait dégagé. Mais celui-ci se referma rapidement autour d'elle. La paralysant encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait progresser dans cette tempête dont, bien que centralisée, elle ne connaissait rien de l'ampleur, mais était en mesure de déterminer la puissance.

Elle se concentrant au mieux de ses capacités dans ce moment d'affolement, ce moment où elle ne contrôlait plus rien, et sonda les profondeurs de ce blizzard soudain. Ce phénomène étrange qui l'avait surprise et enfermée. Plus elle tentait d'étendre ses sens au loin, plus son pouls accélérait. Elle avait cessé de respirer tellement sa concentration était focalisée vers le seul et même but de s'échapper, de fuir cette tempête. Ouvrant les yeux, reprenant son souffle comme l'aurait fait un plongeur refaisant surface après une longue période immergé sous la surface de l'eau, Naitama lança un regard paniqué tout autour d'elle.

Ses vêtements s'agitaient rageusement autour d'elle, sa tunique d'apprentie malmenée par les vents alors que la cape sensée la protégée du froid de la planète volait en tous sens, produisant un claquement sinistre. Sa longue natte s'était défaite sous les impulsions violentes qui la secouaient. Ses longs cheveux argentés maintenant projetés dans toutes les directions lui donnaient un aspect encore plus désemparé.

La gorge serrée par la peur sourde qui se faisait de plus en plus présente, paralysant ses sens et sa raison pendant un instant, Naitama tentait de percer l'opacité du tourbillon de neige qui l'enserrait étroitement. L'air autour d'elle se faisait de plus en plus difficile à respirer tellement il était agité en tous sens. Lorsque les bourrasques venaient à s'abattre directement contre son visage, elle en perdait le souffle. Elle était perdue. Condamnée.

La novice pencha la tête vers l'avant avant de la secouer de droite à gauche, fermant les yeux, ses paupières étroitement closes, la mâchoire serrée. Un grognement étrange, presque un gémissement étouffé, s'échappa entre ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient maintenant que le froid avait investi ses vêtements, la frigorifiant.

-Il doit y avoir un moyen. Il faut qu'il y ait un moyen!

Elle projeta une nouvelle fois ses sens autour d'elle, ne percevant rien d'autre que le blizzard, glacé et mortel. Son souffle se coinça douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle était prisonnière.

La jeune apprentie s'agenouilla sur le sol gelé. Découragée. Il n'y avait plus que l'orgueil qui retenait les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Elle avait soudain la désagréable impression que la Force elle-même l'empêchait d'atteindre le cristal qui aurait pu être le sien. Jamais elle ne serait Jedi, jamais elle ne pourrait concevoir le sabre qui, un instant, lui avait été destiné.

Cet instant de découragement sembla durer un temps infini pour la jeune fille. Une larme, puis une autre mouilla ses joues aussi blanches que les parois gelées de la caverne. Elle passait en revue les enseignements de Maître Yoda, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu négliger à ce point pour que la Force lui refuse l'accès à la destiné qu'elle aurait dû emprunter.

Puis, épuisée par la panique, résignée, elle recommença à se réciter les lignes du Code des Jedi, y trouvant un peu de réconfort. Elle n'était plus prostrée, entrant doucement dans une méditation qui, sans être tout-à-fait sereine, lui redonnait un semblant de calme. Un espoir ténu.

 _Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

Dans une tentative moins désespérée que les précédentes, elle projeta encore une fois ses sens autour d'elle, explorant la tempête en elle-même plutôt que de tenter d'y trouver une porte de sortie. Elle l'observait d'un point de vue scolastique. Elle pouvait presque palper les vents, laissant son esprit tournoyer avec les bourrasques qui soulevaient la neige comme la glace. Elle tourbillonnait elle-aussi, englobant doucement cette geôle effrayante de ses sens. Puis, elle sentit la Force, chacune de ses ramifications, cette énergie qui donnait vie au phénomène qui l'avait surprise dans cette caverne d'Ilum.

Puis, une impression étrange, mais fascinante s'imposa à elle. Elle sentait qu'elle avait la possibilité de contrôler cette tempête, sans même avoir besoin de s'en échapper tout-à-fait. Elle pouvait la contrôler, tirer sur les ficelles que la Force tendait tout autour afin de stopper les vents rageurs.

Elle leva la main et la referma lentement, arrêtant la course de la tempête, le temps sembla figé un instant. Naitama ouvrit les yeux et vit la neige qui s'était élevée en une haute colonne déchainée retomber mollement, apaisée, soulevant un nuage duveteux au moment où elle heurtait le sol. La jeune apprentie demeura agenouillée, habitée d'une sérénité nouvelle, un calme tel qu'elle n'en avait auparavant jamais ressenti.

Ses yeux verts bordés d'ambre se posèrent alors sur une stalactite duquel semblait vouloir se détacher ce qui, à une certaine distance ressemblait à une goutte d'eau surdimensionnée. Encore plus étrange, celle-ci paraissait habitée de sa propre lumière, un éclat chaud et réconfortant. Cette lumière l'appelait, c'était la source de l'appel qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt, qui l'avait guidée jusque-là.

L'avait-elle enfin trouvé? Était-ce son cristal kyber?

Enfin.

Elle se releva, les jambes encore un peu chancelantes suite à l'épreuve qu'elle avait traversée, mais l'excitation et le soulagement d'avoir atteint le but ultime de ce chemin obligé par lequel devait passer chaque apprenti avait supplanté toute autres émotion auparavant ressentie. Naitama s'avança vers la stalactite pour s'apercevoir, lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un, mais de deux cristaux. Ils avaient cru de telle façon qu'on pouvait aisément croire qu'ils étaient la seule et même pierre.

Elle tendit une main rendue un peu tremblante par les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Joie. Euphorie. Mais aussi crainte. Crainte de ce que tout ce que ces cristaux signifiait, car elle en était maintenant certaine. C'était bien les cristaux kyber qui lui étaient destinée qui attendaient, accrochés à cette stalactite, qu'elle ne les cueille. Ils seraient une arme, mais aussi le plus grand de ses alliés. Ils seraient un symbole, le poids de ses responsabilités, mais aussi un message d'espoir pour ceux qu'elle était destinée à défendre. Ils seraient ce qui ferait d'elle une Jedi, gardienne de la Paix dans la Galaxie.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les pierres desquelles émanait une chaleur agréable. Elles se détachèrent aisément de la formation rocheuse qui les avaient vues croître. Naitama les garda un peu au creux de sa paume, sous ses doigts, laissant les mille émotions que le moment lui inspirait l'habiter pleinement.

Puis, elle ouvrit la main, contemplant les cristaux qui brillaient d'un éclat doré.


	4. Chapitre 3: L'Ange sans ailes

Chapitre 4

L'ange sans ailes

-Des cristaux dorés…

Les mêmes mots résonnaient en écho à travers les murmures étonnés des membres du Conseil des Jedi.

Yoda et les jeunes apprentis ayant, de façon surprenante pour certains, réussi l'épreuve d'Ilum étaient revenus depuis moins d'une heure à peine sur Coruscant. Alors qu'il aurait dû superviser un tant soit peu la construction de leur tout premier sabre-laser, expérience à la fois dangereuse et déterminante dans leur parcours, parfois plus encore que ne l'était celle offerte par la caverne aux cristaux kyber, le vieux Maître leur avait plutôt demandé de se plonger dans une courte séance de méditation pendant qu'il se rendait au Conseil, rendre son rapport sur leurs réussites individuelles. Ne leur précisant pas que, à la règle générale, ce rapport pouvait bien souvent se permettre d'attendre.

Mais, pour une des rares fois au cours de sa longue existence passée et celle à venir, le vieux Jedi avait été ébranlé par les desseins de la Force. À ce qu'elle avait réservée, ce qu'elle lui avait montré d'une apprentie dont aucun ne savait que penser avec clarté au sein du Conseil. Une apprentie dont les nuages opaques masquant son destin semblait soudain se dissiper. Une apprentie à laquelle il sentait les voies de la Force le lier à sa propre destinée propre de plus en plus tangiblement.

Naitama…

L'enfant recueillie sur cette Lune désolée il y avait une décennie de cela. Le mystère de Chrelythium. L'apprentie studieuse aux yeux semblables aux plus vertes des forêts de Kashyyk baignées sous un étincelant Soleil matinal. L'ange qu'une existence aux origines incertaines avait dépourvue d'ailes.

Yoda avait poussé les portes de la salle du Conseil où les membres s'étaient rassemblés suite à une brève demande holographique qu'il leur avait faite parvenir depuis la navette qui approchait de la capitale galactique à un rythme trop rapide pour que même lui, Grand Maître Jedi, ait pu y voir clair dans les méandres voilés de la Force qui se faisaient presque trop insistantes lui semblait-il. Le petit être à la peau verte et plissée par plus d'années que bien des peuples ne pouvaient se vanter de couvrir même par l'intermédiaire de plusieurs générations s'avança lentement dans la pièce, à la fois songeur et soulagé par ce que lui avait révélé la grotte où les membres de l'Ordre des dernières générations avaient tous subit leur première véritable épreuve.

Mace Windu y avait affronté les ténèbres qui le rongeait et avait appris à les faire siens, à les guider vers des desseins lumineux. Ki-Adi Mundi y avait rencontré des stratagèmes, pratiquement des énigmes, plus sophistiqués que ne pouvaient en concevoir même bien des esprits Céréens, pourtant aguerris dans les arts du raisonnement et des facultés cognitives. C'est là qu'on avait appris à connaître le tacticien hors pair qu'il deviendrait. Shaak Ti y avait vu la guerre, les sentiments violents que craignaient les siens, Togrutas, peuple pacifique épris d'art et de poésie. Elle avait su faire face à ses craintes et comprendre la nécessité que parfois les combats représentaient dans l'optique d'instaurer une paix que l'on souhaitait durable.

Et chacun de ces êtres exceptionnels que Yoda avait vu grandir étaient assieds autour de cette salle, se méritant le noble titre de Maître Jedi. Échelon le plus réputé de l'Ordre, synonyme de la valeur et des qualités qu'ils avaient su démontrer dans leur rôle de Gardiens de la Paix à travers la Galaxie.

Il posa ses yeux sur chacun d'entre eux. Ils purent y lire à la fois le soulagement qui y régnait, mais aussi les réponses qui lui faisaient encore défaut. Ils attendirent, sachant qu'il parlerait en temps voulu, attendant que la Force ne lui insuffle la voix à suivre, les décisions à prendre.

Il soupira longuement, puis leur raconta. Il leur narra la sortie de chacun des apprenties de la caverne d'Illum. Comment chacun lui avait présenté son cristal avec fierté. Siri Tachi, impulsive et souvent portée par ses émotions plutôt que la Force, lui avait présenté un cristal violet. À la façon de Mace Windu, plusieurs années auparavant. Bant Eerin, un cristal bleu, symbole d'un Jedi qui ne se battrait jamais qu'en cas d'ultime recours. Elle se montrerait réfléchie même dans les situations les plus enflammées. Le jeune Kenobi aussi, qui avait atteint la sortie presque en même temps que Naitama, avait trouvé une pierre de la même couleur que celle de la pacifique Mon Calamari.

La scène avait fait sourire le vieux Maître. La jeune fille au cheveux cendrées, voyant que son ami qui avait trop peu souvent suffisamment confiance en lui avait mis la main sur un kyber avant elle avait écarquillé de grands yeux étonnés avant d'éclater d'un rire ravi et de poser une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, lui adressant un sourire magnifique. Obi-Wan le lui avait rendu avant de prendre un air gentiment malicieux et de pousser Naitama résolument dans la neige, s'attirant un « Ben!» faussement insulté, mais sincèrement surpris. Puis il était parti montrer l'objet de sa réussite à Maître Yoda, lançant d'un ton joyeux par-dessus son épaule :

-Allons, Tammy, tu es à la traîne! Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Tammy? Je te signale que je ne t'ai jamais donné mon aval pour me rendre la pareille en matière de surnom! lança la principale intéressée toujours rieuse. D'ailleurs, celui-ci manque indubitablement de simplicité!

S'extirpant de l'épais tapis glacé dans lequel elle s'était trouvée empêtrée, elle s'était dirigée de son pas aérien si particulier vers le vieux Jedi auquel une chorale d'enfants qui n'en seraient bientôt plus -portés par le sort de toute une galaxie, destinés à parcourir ses méandres parfois les plus obscurs- étaient occupés à racontés les milles et unes péripéties auxquelles ils venaient de faire héroïquement face. Elle attendit en retrait, avec une maturité inhabituelle pour une jeune fille de son âge, que chacun ait pu partager son histoire. Ses longs cheveux que le vent avait détachés flottaient autour d'elle tels une aura féérique.

C'est seulement lorsque Yoda fit signe aux autres apprentis de se rendre au vaisseau qui devait les ramener à Coruscant que Naitama s'approcha et lui montra, au creux de sa paume diaphane, les deux cristaux dorés qui y brillaient avec une intensité rare, pulsant au rythme des battement du cœur de la jeune apprentie comme s'ils étaient un prolongement de son propre corps, comme se devait de l'être le sabre de tout Jedi.

-Des cristaux dorés…

Mace Windu avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix claire, non dépourvue de surprise, mais plus assurée que celle des autres membres du Conseil. Pendant quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux et sonda les points de ruptures qu'il connaissait jalonnant la destinée de la jeune Moonshine. Ils étaient plus lumineux chaque jour, mais un demeurait encore plus sombre que la plus vieille des nébuleuses, plus obscur que le plus dangereux des astres mourants. Mais les dédales y accédant étaient chaque jour plus minces, à peine perceptibles. Une lumière pure se dégageait de l'ensemble, seulement ternie par cette éventualité insondable qu'un aura serein étrennait de toutes parts.

-Ainsi nous ne nous sommes pas mépris lorsque nous l'avons amené au Temple afin qu'elle y soit éduquée, conclut le Jedi à la peau d'ébène. Les cristaux qui lui ont été destinée démontrent une grande puissance dans le côté Lumineux de la Force.

-L'avoir dûment choisie, ces cristaux semblent avoir, précisa Yoda. Les avoir réunis, la Force a… Deux cristaux… Encore plus étonnant cela est. Depuis le début des pratiques au sabre-laser, friande du Jar-Kaï, elle a été. Mais même malgré cela, presque inexistants sont les cas répertoriés d'apprentis ayant trouvé plus d'un cristal kyber lors de leur périple dans les cavernes.

-Mais elle demeure une équation renfermant un trop grand nombre d'inconnus pour que nous puissions l'évaluer sur cette simple assertion relative au lien au côté clair de la Force que lui attribuent indubitablement ces cristaux, modéra Ki-Adi Mundi. Nous ne pourrons avancer une opinion certaine que lorsque nous aurons pu déterminer un peu plus précisément ses origines ou dans quel but elle semble avoir été créée.

-Raison, malheureusement vous avez, répondit Yoda au Céréen après un soupir un peu contraint.

Il aurait souhaité pouvoir accorder une confiance sans borne à la jeune fille qu'il avait vu grandir, à l'apprentie Jedi, à la Padawan qu'elle serait, de tout évidence exemplaire, qu'elle devenait un peu plus chaque jour, mais il ne pouvait ignorer les lacunes qui planaient encore, même après dix années, au-dessus de son histoire.

On ne faisait jamais grand cas des origines des apprentis, sauf dans le cas particulier que représentait Naitama, l'optique dérangeante que revêtait sa création même. Toutefois, en une décennie, aucune autre activité n'avait été enregistrée sur sa Lune natale au panorama lavande, malgré une surveillance constante. Comme si les gens ayant œuvré dans ce laboratoire eurent jamais été les seuls à en connaître l'existence. Et que, maintenant, leurs êtres étaient à jamais oblitérés dans l'univers infini, existences oubliées qui ne furent pas assez pleurées.

Le vieux Maître resta silencieux un bon moment, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Pesant le pour et le contre de la décision qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre avec un esprit qui se voulait le plus neutre possible, des idées dépourvues de tous biais. Il revoyait sans cesse ces yeux pétillants d'une intelligence étonnamment mature pour une si jeune enfant, ce regard vert dont les iris un peu dorés brillaient d'un éclat encore plus surprenant qu'à leur habitude sous le chaud reflet des cristaux kybers qui reposaient au creux de sa main. Leurs deux avenirs étaient liés. Il le sentait. Il ne pouvait le nier.

Son choix était fait. Sans hésitation, sans doute. Impression indélébile, certitude sans faille.

-Ma Padawan, elle sera.

Des regards surpris, certains un peu réprobateurs, se tournèrent en un seul mouvement vers Yoda.

-C'est inhabituel pour le Grand Maître Jedi que de prendre un Padawan, remarqua Plo Koon.

-Pris des Padawans j'ai déjà, alors que ce titre je portais.

-Même en ces temps où la Force se fait agitée?

-Sensible en ces vibrations, elle est. D'une aide précieuse dans l'analyse de tout ceci, elle pourrait se révéler si bien guidée elle est.

-Mais elle ne sera pas autorisée à participer aux réunions du Conseil, cela contreviendrait à certaines de nos législations les plus essentielles.

-Disciplinée, elle est. Ne pas interférer dans les affaires du Conseil, elle saura. Studieuse elle a toujours été, ces temps elle utilisera à bon escient.

Les protestations se turent et une seule et dernière question fut posé lors de cette séance du Conseil de laquelle certains Maîtres devaient ensuite ressortir avec une certaine appréhension :

-Vous êtes bien certain, Maître Yoda, demanda simplement Mace Windu du ton le plus neutre qui ait été employé depuis le début du débat.

-Oui.

Un seul mot. Prononcé d'une façon si naturelle et convaincante qu'on ne pouvait s'y opposer.

-La jeune Naitama, ma Padawan sera.

Le silence se fit. Pas un silence pesant, simplement le silence qui succède les décisions qu'on redoutait avoir changé la destiné du monde d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Puis, rompant se calme contemplatif qu'il avait lui-même installé, le Grand Maître Jedi trancha sur un sujet qui avait été tu d'un commun accord dès l'arrivée de Naitama dans l'enceinte du Temple. Un tabou qui se teinterait des malaises des non-dits pendant encore longtemps, malgré la résolution prise ce jour-là :

-Savoir, elle doit. Ignorer les circonstances de sa découverte, elle ne doit plus.

Et encore, le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que chacun des Maîtres se lèvent et ne quittent la salle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils délibéraient du sort d'une Apprentie et décidément pas la dernière, mais, cette fois, trop de faits leurs étaient encore cachés pour que leurs esprits soient tout-à-fait en paix avec les conséquences du verdict tombé ce jour-là. Même les méditations les plus profondes ne leur délivreraient rien de ce passé que l'univers entier semblait avoir oublié. La Force elle-même refusait de leur montrer ces pans de Naitama que nul ne connaissait.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle ignorait tout des délibérations que sa simple existence avait occasionnée dans les plus hauts cercles de l'Ordre un peu plus tôt, la jeune apprentie aux cheveux d'argent fut appelée devant Maître Yoda. Maître Windu s'occupa lui-même d'aller la quérir avec un air si sérieux sur le visage qu'elle ne put que se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal ou de travers. Elle fit un léger aurevoir de la main à Obi Wan avec lequel, en compagnie de leurs autres compagnons de classe, elle s'amusait à s'imaginer le sabre laser que bientôt chacun d'eux assemblerait avec le Maître armurier. Ce sabre qui leur ressemblerait et leur conviendrait de la façon la plus naturelle possible et duquel ils rêvaient tous depuis leur premier jour au Temple, lorsqu'ils avaient enfilé les vêtements convenables à leur rang de novices, émerveillés devant cette vie à laquelle ils avaient la chance d'aspirer.

Jamais alors elle n'aurait pu prévoir ce que s'apprêtait à lui révéler le Grand Maître Jedi. Cette rencontre qui se teinterait des espoirs comblés de la jeune apprentie, mais aussi des plus grandes craintes et des doutes qui la hanteraient à jamais dès ce moment. Cette pierre angulaire de sa propre histoire, une histoire qu'elle avait osé imaginer bien différemment.

Bonheur, doute, dégout… Toutes ces émotions la traversèrent en un bien court laps de temps alors que le vieux Maître lui exposait cette réponse que chaque Apprenti attendait impatiemment depuis les tous débuts de l'Ordre. Ce moment où enfin elle devenait Padawan, Padawan du plus imminent des Jedi de son temps. Mais aussi cette peine incroyable devant les funestes évènements qu'on lui avait cachés, les circonstances qui l'avaient vu naître.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Un rayon de Lune éclaira son visage, faisant scintiller les sillons humides qu'une douleur indicible traçait sur son visage.


End file.
